Ultimate Treasure
by AnimeFreakAmanda
Summary: She was rare, like a flower that would sprout once every century. As Youko Kurama and his partner stumble upon this priestess, they don't even realize that they've stolen the ultimate treasure as they help her repair her broken heart.
1. Prologue

A.F.A : *sheepish laugh* Hi... So you may be wondering why such a horribly lazy author is starting yet ANOTHER story. Well the answer to that is that this particular story , randomly appeared to me in a dream. At that point I knew that I just had to post it so it would get off my chest. So by posting this , it makes me feel better because I tend to forget things..a lot.

So let's get on with the freaking story..

Disclaimer : I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha ! *glares at laywers who begin to move back into he shadows*

Full Summary : She was rare , like a precious flower that would sprout once every century. But this flower was constantly wilting. As Youko Kurama and Kuronue stumble upon a broken-hearted priestess, they don't seem to realize that they'd be the ones to help ease her pain and restore her to her normal self. They don't even notice that they've succeeded in nabbing the **ultimate treasure**. She didn't even realize that her heart was mending and she was once again falling hard for another person. Hopefully this time.. she wouldn't be as foolish and have her fragile heart broken once more...

* * *

><p><span>Kagome P.O.V<span>

My heart is pounding , my head is spinning and yet I am unable to utter a single sound or shed a single angry tear...

**Flash back**

_" Kikyo.." InuYasha whispered as he drew the cold corpse into his arms. Said corpse responded to the embrace and tightly grabbed hold of his warm robe. _

_" InuYasha. When was the last time that we were able to do this..?" Kikyo mused, her brown orbs glinting ever so slightly._

_" Since that damn Naraku tricked us both.." InuYasha growled and pulled away. " Kikyo, I promise that I-"_

_" Will you revive me ?" Kikyo inquired as she cocked her head to the side. The hanyou smirked._

_" I'll do whatever I can." He said , his amber eyes sparkling in determination. Kikyo layed her head on his chest and uttered out a few cold words._

_" Then kill my reincarnation."_

**Flash back end**

It was at that time that I began running. I knew that from the way InuYasha was looking at Kikyo, he would follow through and come to kill me. I kept running and running until I reached Kaede's village. With the most stealth I could muster up , I snuck back into the hut and grabbed my backpack. There I noticed that Shippo was sound asleep, curled up beside my sleeping bag where I originally was. But.. I couldn't bare to leave Shippo. What if InuYasha returned , ready to murder, and he found that I was no longer there ..what if he took his anger out on them ? Shippo was just a child, he knew nothing about war and bloodshed. He was young and he still had a life to live. So , I gathered Shippo into my arms and left .

It felt strange though. As much as I needed to vent my anger , I found that I couldn't. My tears just couldn't fall.

It was true though.. I did love InuYasha. The betrayal had made me feel as though my whole world was falling apart. That was when it hit me.. I vowed to never let my guard down and not fall in love once more. Because then , I'd just be setting myself up for a world of pain...

And it was at that exact moment when my first tear slipped down my cheek as I continued to run into the distance with Shippo still sleeping in my arms.

_I didn't even know where I was going ..._

* * *

><p>Ugg ! I hate this ! It's so freaking short and crappy * screech* On the bright side I have a pairing in mind ^^ But I want your opinions. So..check out my profile for a poll in which you can vote !<p>

Until The Next Update ..

- AnimeFreakAmanda


	2. On The Run

**A.F.A : Hi , Amanda here ! I decided to get my lazy butt up and update 'Ultimate Treasure' because I had nothing better to do -_-..**

**All of the reviews mean so much to me ! Although I only received a few...**

**Please enjoy ! **

**Disclaimer: *scream* I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR YU YU HAKUSHO !**

**Full Summary : She was rare , like a precious flower that would sprout once every century. But this flower was constantly wilting. As Youko Kurama and Kuronue stumble upon a broken-hearted priestess, they don't seem to realize that they'd be the ones to help ease her pain and restore her to her normal self. They don't even notice that they've succeeded in nabbing the **ultimate treasure**. She didn't even realize that her heart was mending and she was once again falling hard for another person. Hopefully this time.. she wouldn't be as foolish and have her fragile heart broken once more...**

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome P.O.V<strong>

When my legs grew tired and I decided to stop for a rest, it was then that I realized something.

I was lost..

Just my luck ! There's a love-struck half-demon out for my blood and I get lost ? Kami-sama must _really_ like me to do this to me. You know what else happened ? To top it all off , it started to rain. Yeah, you heard me. My life is officially the worst possible. I just hope that the rain covered my scent and InuYasha couldn't follow it. ..Oh great. Now I have a fever.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

Kagome made her way through the oh-so-dark forest and desperately tried to stay as calm as possible. Unfortunately..that wasn't working out so well. After walking for possibly two hours, she finally collapsed by a tree trunk. " I'm lost.." She admitted with a groan. A movement in her arms caught her attention.

" Oh ! Shippo are you awake ?" Kagome asked in a hushed voice. The tiny fox kit rubbed his emerald eyes drowsily.

" Kagome ? Where are we ?" He wondered. Kagome sighed as she prepared for the biggest explanation of her life.

" How do I put this..?" She muttered. " Well...InuYasha's going to try and kill me so I escaped with you and now we're lost in the middle of nowhere !" She blurted out, all in one breath. Shippo blinked and sat up in her arms.

" I've heard of this place before !" He cried. Kagome smiled at him.

" No way ! Really ?" She asked. He nodded happily.

" Yep ! This is Youko Kurama's forest !" He answered. His emerald eyes shining with curiosity.

Kagome paled. " T-The thief ?" She stuttered, clearly remembering Sango's lesson on the history of demons. Shippo nodded again.

" Come on Kagome !" He urged. Kagome took a sharp intake of breath and tried to calm her frightened mind.

_' I hope we don't have an encounter with him or any demons for the matter..'_ Kagome thought as she followed Shippo's rapid instructions. The miko thought that the forest was unusually quiet. No forest should ever be so silent and unmoving. But this one was completely hushed. _'Damn, normally I'd be glad that no demons are around..but this is scary..' _

Her legs were aching from the huge amount of unneccesary excersise that she was forced to take and she practically begged Shippo to take a break. For a child he sure was energetic and fueled. It was the middle of the night for crying out loud !

As she shoulder-leaned on the base of a tree trunk she silently sent out a plea. _' InuYasha , Help-!' _

She stopped suddenly and bit her lip to stop more tears that threatened to spill from her ocean blue eyes. She looked down and her bangs covered her eyes from view. _' He won't be coming. But if he does..it'll be to kill me.' _

She clasped her hands in an attempt to contact God._ ' Please ! Someone help us !' _

But she definitely didn't expect that 'help' would arrive so soon. Neither did she realize that a strange pink glow was emitting from her body and into the tree trunk...

* * *

><p>A fast-moving figure lept through the thick forest of trees as soon as he found that two unknown beings had entered in his forest. Without permission and it pissed him off to no end when he got word of what they were.<p>

A miko and a kitsune kit.

He growled in anger, immediately jumping to conclusions. He decided to believe that the miko was holding the kit hostage for a shard that he recently aquired from a low level demon because rumours said that a miko had been stealing souls of women and using them to her own selfish needs. He needed to help a fellow kitsune. He may have been a conniving , sly , _silver_ kitsune but he had honor nonetheless. He stopped suddenly in his trek , when he felt a strange pull in the air around him. It was as if..the miko was trying to console herself and it was affecting the setting around her, greatly. With that, he sped up his process. No one messed with Youko Kurama's forest and got away with it.

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed as she felt slightly calm and secure. She spun around and ran her hand over the bark she was previously resting against. It felt so relaxing..was is it even normal ? She jerked her head up when she sensed something that made her very nervous. <em>'A-A jewel shard ?'<em>

She reached into her yellow backpack and took hold of her trusty bow . She notched an arrow on the worn bow and aimed the weapon towards where she thought the jewel shard was located. She looked nervously at Shippo.

" Hide Shippo. I sense a jewel shard." She whispered. Shippo's eyes widened and he took refuge behind Kagome.

" What do you want ?" She demanded the figure. " I have a loaded gu-uh..weapon and I'm not afraid to use it."

She winced when she realized that she had almost let a slip up from her era come out of her mouth. She stared intently at the figure as it emerged from behind some bushes. She heard it chuckle slightly and approach her.

The last thing that she saw was a pair of angry amber eyes. _' I-InuYasha !'_ She thought alarmed before everything went black.

.. But little did she know that the person was not InuYasha..

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh ! Crappy cliffhanger !<strong>

**Psshh , this will be happening constantly in this story.**

**Alright, so I want to take this as slow as possible. By the next update I expect them to meet face-to-face. Keep on reviewing for faster updates.**

**Good Bye ! Adios amigos ! Ja ne ! *author trails off listing good bye's in multiple different languages***

**- AnimeFreakAmanda **


	3. Youko Kurama

**I'm on a roll now aren't I ? **

**I feel so energized after drinking so much coke. Hyper hyper ! Bwahaha ! Enjoy the chapter ! Energy , energy ! **

**Full Summary : She was rare , like a precious flower that would sprout once every century. But this flower was constantly wilting. As Youko Kurama and Kuronue stumble upon a broken-hearted priestess, they don't seem to realize that they'd be the ones to help ease her pain and restore her to her normal self. They don't even notice that they've succeeded in nabbing the **ultimate treasure**. She didn't even realize that her heart was mending and she was once again falling hard for another person. Hopefully this time.. she wouldn't be as foolish and have her fragile heart broken once more... **

**Chapter 3 : Youko Kurama**

* * *

><p>Kagome groggily opened her ocean blue orbs and observed her surroundings. It was just blackness...<p>

She suddenly jerked her head up and looked left to right for the one person she feared for the most.

_' Shippo…'_

Where was he ? She desperately wanted to search for him but found that she was tied up. Kagome looked at the thick ropes only to find ...they weren't ropes at all. They were freaking vines ! Not to mention it was extremely dark and she couldn't see very much. She struggled against the tight hold that the vines provided and tried to call out for her kit's name. But she could not find her voice. It was as if they were restricting it. She shut her eyes tightly.

_' He's going to kill me for sure !'_ She thought. The sounds of quiet footsteps approached her ears and she snapped her head towards the figure that was steadily coming closer towards her.

" Just kill me already.." She whispered hoarsely as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. The figure stepped towards her and chuckled. It was then that she got a good glimpse of her captor.

Angry golden eyes that seemed to be staring into her soul. A height much taller then hers. Ears on his head. Long silver hair...and a bushy white tail ? A strange white clothing. This person was not InuYasha. Unknown to her , she had voiced her thoughts out loud.

" You-You're not InuYasha..."

The person chuckled. His voice was charming as his looks were itself. "I am not the half-breed you speak of." He stated. Kagome snapped out of her stupor and glared at the man.

" What did you do with Shippo ?" She demanded. He scoffed.

" I fail to see why a wench such as yourself cares about the fox kit." He stated as he came closer to her. He leaned closer to her face with a glare. She mentally flinched and possibly sunk farther into the rough surface of the vines.

As she was about to retort a reply, a red blur stopped directly in front of him.

" Stop !" It cried. Kagome mentally sighed in relief. _'Shippo, you're OK..'_

" I can't let you hurt Kagome !" He continued. " She took care of me when the thunder brothers killed my papa !"

Youko blinked. _'This can't be the same priestess then..' _

He turned to Shippo. " Tell me then kit, is this not the priestess that steals the souls of women and uses them for her own needs ?" He inquired with a raise of an eyebrow. Shippo shook his head repeatedly.

"That priestess is Kikyo. This is Kagome." Shippo explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Youko looked over at Kagome who was gazing at Shippo with a gentle expression. He suddenly felt foolish for thinking that she was the same priestess that was the culprit of the thievery. The silver fox closed his eyes in exasperation. He made a circular movement with his hand and the vines that were holding Kagome retracted back into the trees. She flexed her arm muscles and held out her arms for Shippo to jump into them. He immediately took the offer and snuggled into her embrace. " Kagome !" He cried. The miko softly smoothed his fur and looked towards Youko with a somehow carefree smile.

" Thank you." She said. Completely forgetting the fact that he had tied her up against her will and nearly killed her. Youko recognized this and looked at her strangely.

" Why is it that you can forgive so easily ?" He wondered.

Kagome smiled. "I'm not one to hold grudges.." She answered.

_' Besides..you look like InuYasha..'_ She added silently and quickly grew melancholic at the sight of his name. _'He..left me.'_

She sighed deeply. " Thank you again for letting me go..um?" It was then that she realized that she had not learned the man's name.

" Youko. Youko Kurama." The man supplied. Kagome blanched again.

"Oh..shit." She muttered ever so quietly that nobody would be able to hear. But Youko with his keen hearing picked it up and smirked at her obvious fear. Shippo though looked positively delighted.

" Wow! You're the famous Youko Kurama ! That's so cool!" Shippo cried while climbing up Kagome and desperately trying to look up her shoulder. She supressed a giggle and she helped him reach his goal.

" You're just like what Papa told me !" He continued in awe. "Hey Youko ?" Shippo asked as a thought hit him.

Youko raised an eyebrow at the excited kit. " Yes?" He asked in amusement.

" Well you're strong right ?" Shippo asked.

Youko snorted. " Of course I am."

Kagome crossed her arms. ' Arrogant fox, now isn't he..'

" Can you help us then ?" Shippo asked , almost timidly.

Youko shrugged. " It depends."

Shippo almost fell off Kagome's shoulder as he began to pop the 'big' question. "Can you protect us from InuYasha?" He blurted out.

The silver fox scoffed. " What could a half-breed possibly want from a priestess and you?" He asked.

Kagome looked down sadly. " How about my soul..?" She whispered. Shippo nodded.

" Yeah.. InuYasha wants Kagome's soul so he can bring Kikyo back to life." He explained further. " So..will you ?"

Youko thought carefully before coming up with an answer. " And what would I get in return ?" He asked Kagome with a smirk. Kagome reached for her neck and raised the pendant in the center.

'' I can't give you this.." She stated.

He was shocked. " I-Is that the..?" He trailed off , looking closly at the large circular shaped jewel that hung innocently on her neck.

She nodded. " Yeah..It's the Shikon jewel.." Kagome looked at him closely. " Hey. You have a shard."

He shook his head and tried to play it off. " No." He lied.

Kagome glared. " Don't try to trick me. I can sense the shards you know !"

Now that caught his attention. He smirked. "Can you now ?" He asked. This girl was a mystery, not to mention full of surprises. If finding out that she cares for a fox kit even though she's a priestess and then uncovering the fact that she could sense the shards of the jewel wasn't enough , he didn't know what was.

Kagome had her hands over her mouth to keep from blurting anything else out. _' Stupid , stupid !'_ She insulted herself mentally.

His mind processed something quickly before he turned towards her with a sly smirk. " How about you help us find the shards and we 'protect' you from the half-breed ?" He asked.

She cocked her head to the side in confusion. " We ?" She asked.

He nodded. " My partner and I." He stated.

Kagome looked at Shippo who was basically bouncing in happiness. _'I..can't trust a thief..'_ She sighed.

" How do I know that I can trust you?" She challenged. He thought this over.

" How about.." He mumbled and quickly drew Kagome into his arms while taking off into the trees. She resisted the urge to scream loudly as he bounced off one tree and onto another until they were directly standing on the tallest tree in his forest. She stumbled back ,frightened of falling. He smirked.

Kagome glared at him. "Still. How do I know that I can trust you?"

He sighed. "Impatient aren't we?" He grinned. Then he took off with Kagome once again in his arms. They skimmed through the large setting. The faster he went, the more tightly Kagome would grasp his clothing.

" D-Don't drop me !" She warned him while shutting her eyes tightly. He tch'd and came to a stop on the forest ground where they were previously standing. She felt her feet land on solid ground and she finally opened her eyes.

Youko placed one of his hands on his chest and the other in front of him " I swear to never drop you." He said flatly. She huffed.

" See , you can trust me." He stated.

Kagome sighed. " You know..fine. I'll put up with you for as long as Shippo wants."

He smirked and looked at her with those captivating amber orbs. She felt herself feeling something similar to lust before she snapped out of it. " Hey ! You're trying to use damn kitsune seduction on me!" She cried.

Youko looked off into the distance. " Me?" He faked innocence. " I have no clue what you are talking about."

_' Damn, she's good...'_

She rolled her eyes. _'He's almost like Miroku..'_ She mused. Then she noticed him tease Shippo in a friendly way. _'And he's almost like InuYa-'_

She shook her head rapidly. _'Why..why am I thinking about him..?'_ Kagome bit her lip to stop any tears that decided to fall. Youko looked at her curiously.

He hated to see women cry. Loathed it, detested it..because he couldn't handle them. He may have been the mighty Youko Kurama but he was still a man..a man who was terrible with feelings.

Kagome sighed. _'He doesn't love me..'_ She reminded herself. _'InuYasha loves Kikyo.'_ And she was caught off guard as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Youko flinched. _' I hope I didn't do something to upset her...'_

She snapped out of her sad thoughts. " A-Alright then." She said , her voice slightly choked." Do you mind if I rest for the remainder of the night ?" She asked.

Youko nodded ,almost fearfully. " The hide-out is this way." He instructed and led her to a giant cave with Shippo in rolled away a giant boulder to reveal a spacious room of riches and gold.

Kagome's jaw dropped at the amount of treasures that were piled up high to the ceiling. Youko smirked. "You'll catch flies." He stated and she immediately closed her mouth. He led her further into the room which lay a corridor of many other rooms. He opened a spare chamber and she once again gasped at what lay in it. A giant canopy bed was in the center and other neccesities followed.

" You will stay here." He said. Kagome nodded. " But Shippo ?.." She trailed off.

" He'll join you shortly." Youko supplied. " Get some rest."

Then he left . The door made a resounding click to signify he was no longer there. Kagome sighed and immediately rushed for the comfy looking bed. Within moments, she had fallen fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Youko closed her door and relaxed slighly. He looked at the fox kit curiously. Shippo was busy admiring the sheer amount of the treasures he had. But he stopped as soon as he aknoweledged Youko's prescence. " Kit. What can you tell me about this InuYasha and why he wants to kill Kagome ?" Youko asked.<p>

Shippo drew in a sharp breath as he began his explanation.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to have her meet Kuro-chan in the next chapter. What do you think ? Keep on voting for who you want ! B Bwahahah ! I'm still hyper ! Very , very hyper ! *looks off to side* Oooh ! More coke ! XD<strong>

**Bye Bye !**


End file.
